Was Blind But Now I See
by Lauren Metal
Summary: Sometimes it takes a bit of darkness to help you see the light. (Elliot angst...eventually ElliotOlivia romance)
1.

Was Blind But Now I See (1/?)  
  
By Lauren Metal  
  
lmetal@wam.umd.edu  
  
Category: Elliot angst...Olivia/Elliot friendship now, more down the road  
  
Rating: PG for now, R- NC-17 later  
  
Spoilers: nothing yet  
  
Disclaimer: I've never owned any of the characters I'm written about...imagine that!  
  
Author's notes: This is my first story in the SVU fandom...I'm testing the waters so to speak.  
  
~*~*~* *~*~*~  
  
Amazing grace!   
  
How sweet the sound  
  
That saved a wretch like me.  
  
I once was lost, but now am found,  
  
Was blind, but now I see.  
  
~*~*~* *~*~*~  
  
He was just a few steps behind her and the instant he went down she knew.  
  
"Jesus El, are you okay?" she swore and stopped, the foot-pursuit forgotten, their suspect disappearing into the night.   
  
It was a question she seemed to ask with great frequency these days. She didn't typically feel the need to mommy him, but lately something was just...off.  
  
"I'm fine, 'Liv," he gasped, struggling to catch his breath, though his answer lacked both the attitude and conviction she'd typically garnered.   
  
But he didn't look fine, sitting on the sidewalk, oblivious to the world around him. His head was down, his face cradled in the palm of his hands as he rocked back and forth, the occasional whimper emanating from between his taut lips.  
  
"You're not," she said, making her way back to him without hesitation, reaching out for him.   
  
"Look at me Elliot," she whispered with a tenderness and compassion she usually reserved for their child victims. "Let me see."  
  
There was no sign of blood on the pale whiteness of his skin and for that she was eternally grateful. Her fingers gently touched his face, smoothing his skin as she searched for any sign of bruises forming below.   
  
But still, nothing.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked, waggling two digits in from of his bluest of blue eyes.  
  
He looked up, shook his head in desperate attempt to focus and looked again.  
  
"Three?" he asked, the word laden with uncertainty. Then, "Two?" he shook his head again. "No, one?"   
  
His voice was a little bit softer, a little more defeated. "Am I right?"  
  
"It was two, Elliot and I think you've got yourself a nice 'lil concussion," she said, the seriousness of his condition beginning to set in. "Tell me where it hurts?"   
  
She continued to touch him, her fingers raking his short hair in search of any sign of tenderness above his creased forehead.  
  
"I didn't hit my head, 'Liv," he cried out, steadying his hand on her arm, needing to feel her close, needing her support.   
  
"I can't....I can't see."  
  
~*~*~* *~*~*~  
  
To be continued...if you want!  
  
Lauren Metal  
  
lmetal@wam.umd.edu 


	2. chapter 2

Was Blind But Now I See (2/?)  
  
By Lauren Metal  
  
lmetal@wam.umd.edu (any and all feedback welcome, be honest!)  
  
Summary: Sometimes it takes a bit of darkness to help you see the light.  
  
Category: Elliot angst...Olivia/Elliot friendship now, more down the road  
  
Rating: PG for now, R- NC-17 later  
  
Spoilers: nothing yet  
  
Disclaimer: I've never owned any of the characters I'm written about...imagine that!  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay on this...writing Olivia is harder than I imagined it would be...we see so little of the personal side of these characters that it's hard to judge what they'd do in a situation such as this...I'm hope I'm not too far off the mark.  
  
~*~*~* *~*~*~  
  
Amazing grace!   
  
How sweet the sound  
  
That saved a wretch like me.  
  
I once was lost, but now am found,  
  
Was blind, but now I see.  
  
~*~*~* *~*~*~  
  
She paced the length of the tiny waiting room's floor-back and forth, back and forth. Her feet dragged wearily with every step across the old orange carpet, a silent testament to her worries.  
  
"I don't know what happened, Don," Olivia sighed, choking back her tears. "One second we're chasing the perp and the next he wasn't behind me anymore."   
  
He looked at her with concern. He'd never seen her this fragile. Olivia wasn't the type of woman who was easily broken.  
  
"I thought he was hit. I thought....all of the worst possible outcomes ran through my mind in those first few seconds."   
  
She continued pacing wearily. His eyes followed her every step. He was tense, but he felt the need to command a calming presence.   
  
"He's all right," Captain Cragen reassured.   
  
And in the scheme of things, he *was* okay.   
  
They'd all be on the job long enough to know that being shot or stabbed was a real possibility. In their line of work, there were so many things that could go wrong and they'd seen that first hand.   
  
They'd lost colleagues before, but they were lucky.   
  
Elliot was still very much alive.  
  
"You did everything right," he said, finally stilling her with his hand on her elbow. "You did everything you could."  
  
"I didn't do anything," she sighed and seated herself next to him, defeated.   
  
There was nothing anyone could do.  
  
"I've never seen him so scared," she confessed. "I've never been so scared."  
  
It was a rare moment of weakness for Olivia Benson. She was a tough, hardened cop on the outside, but every now and then her vulnerabilities showed through. Usually, her weakest of moments were reserved for child victims or women who'd been raped, their fragile lives shattered by the awful crimes committed against them.  
  
But this was new territory for her.   
  
This was not a crime.   
  
There was no innocent victim. There was nothing to investigate.  
  
This was Elliot. And there was nothing they could do but wait on word of his condition.  
  
It was the waiting that was the worst part of all.   
  
In that drab orange waiting room, all she could do was think about what would happen if Elliot couldn't be a cop anymore.  
  
What if he couldn't be her partner anymore?  
  
~*~*~* *~*~*~  
  
To be continued....  
  
Feedback please 


End file.
